


A Surprise for the Demon King

by quietpastelcolours



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Link and Zelda plan a surprise for Ganondorf, Multi, Smut, Subgan, threesome!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:46:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5192879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietpastelcolours/pseuds/quietpastelcolours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ganondorf spots Link and Zelda clearly plotting something, he doesn't guess that what they have in store for him involves chains...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise for the Demon King

Ganondorf glanced over the top of councillor Muban’s head to see the Queen deep in conversation with her Captain of the Guard, and he frowned curiously. Link was bright red and staring at his toes, and Zelda looked rather mischievous and amused, a sure sign she was saying something sexual to the man. The Gerudo King felt his lips twitch into a grin; Link was such an innocent.

He finished his conversation with the councillor and headed from the courtyard into the gardens; as he did, he looked casually over his shoulder at the Queen. Both Zelda and Link were watching him; Link immediately turned an even brighter shade of scarlet, but Zelda cracked a decidedly evil smile. They were clearly planning something.

Ganondorf smirked and wandered the gardens for a while; he saw Zelda appear eventually and snuck up behind her, wondering where Link had gone.

“So.” He whispered, grinning as she jumped and spun around. “What exactly are you planning?”

Her eyes widened, and she put her hands on her hips, looking indignant. “How did you know about the surprise?” She cried, and Ganondorf smirked.

“A surprise, hmm? I knew you were planning something, Zelda, but not that it was a surprise.”

Zelda looked furious with herself. “ _What?_ Did I just ruin everything?” She swore under her breath.

Snickering, Ganondorf smoothed a hand down her hair and leaned in to whisper in her ear. “Only if you tell me what the surprise _is_.”

Zelda grinned. “Okay, that’s all right.” She turned savage and sharp then. “But don’t you dare tell Link you know there’s going to be a surprise! It was his idea, and you’ll break his heart if he knows you know.”

“Link’s idea?” He chuckled. “Now I _am_ looking forwards to this. I promise you, my dear. I won’t let on to him that I know.” He paused, smiling affectionately at his wife. “Tell me, when is this surprise going to happen? Just so I don’t accidentally let it slip.”

Zelda rolled her eyes, letting him know she wasn’t fooled. “Just… stay away from our chambers until after dinner, okay?”

Ganondorf grinned. “Very well.”

His Queen looked relieved. “Thanks Gan.” She rocked up on her toes to press her lips to his briefly. “We’ll see you around eight, then?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He chuckled. Zelda beamed and then departed, leaving the Gerudo King to stroke his beard and wonder just what the two sneaky Hylian’s had up their sleeves.

 

* * *

 

Ganondorf passed the rest of the day in restless curiosity; he didn’t mind surprises, he was just impatient and hated waiting for them. Finally, however, it was eight o’clock, and he excused himself from the dining hall and headed up to his quarters; Zelda had been gone for an hour already.

Opening the door into he and Zelda’s shared sitting room, Ganondorf paused and cocked an ear towards his bedchamber; he distinctly heard footsteps. He made his own steps heavy in order to warn them of his approach as he made for the door, pulling it open to reveal… nothing. His brows drew together as he advanced into the chamber, taking in the empty bed with slight confusion. Zelda had said eight o’clock, had she not? His brow cleared; maybe they were hiding.

At that moment, he became aware of the door opening and closing softly behind him. Turning around, Ganondorf came face to face with his wife, who wore a nightgown that was very little more than a few scant wisps of lace.

Zelda smiled at him, and he raised a brow.

“Well?” He asked. “Where’s-”

The Queen put a finger to her lips and shushed him furiously.

“Gan, will you please come with me?” She said at normal volume.

Feeling more and more amused by the second, he did.

Once they were both inside Zelda’s bedchamber, she tugged him over to her bed and made him sit down. Ganondorf grinned as she set about unbuckling and removing his armour, standing in between his spread legs. Link was still nowhere in sight; he was really wondering how this was a surprise. Zelda initiating their trysts was nothing new; she liked being bedded.

Zelda kissed him once he was bare to the waist, leaning into him with such force that he ended up lying down on the bedding, his hands in her hair and her tongue tangling with his. Usually, he’d be beyond distracted with a barely dressed beautiful woman squirming around on top of him, but Ganondorf was too curious about his surprise to lose himself tonight.

After a few minutes, when he was becoming quite interested in the things Zelda was doing with her tongue, Ganondorf became aware of something gripping his wrist. In the half a second it took for him to detach himself from his Queen and look up, the cold bite of steel had replaced the warmth of Link’s hand. Ganondorf took in the shackle with nothing short of bemusement, and then, before he could even react properly, the hero had his other hand secured as well.

“Just what exactly is going on here?” Ganondorf asked with a raised brow, looking at Link, who was faintly flushed, but looked quite proud of himself.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” Said Zelda coquettishly.

The Queen of Hyrule grinned down at her husband from where she was perched astride him. Ganondorf was looking very intently at his chains, and Zelda’s smile faded as she realised just what he was doing.

“ _Excuse_ _me_.” She said sternly. “Don’t even _think_ about trying to break those chains.”

Link looked faintly alarmed, but Ganondorf’s lips curled up into a grin.

“I’m pretty sure I could, you know.” He murmured, and Zelda leaned forwards to look him in the eyes.

“I’m sure you could too. But if you do I’ll use light chains instead.” She threatened. Now Ganondorf was the one who looked alarmed.

“No, I’ll be good.” He said. “No need for light.” The edge to his voice made her share a grin with Link; they’d used light chains on the Gerudo King before, for they were the only restraints capable of holding him for long, and he despised the pain they gave him.

She beckoned Link forwards, and he shuffled over on his knees, a lopsided grin on his face. She claimed his lips when he was in range, and the hero chuckled slightly against her mouth. She heard Ganondorf make an interested noise as she pressed herself closer to Link, looping her arms about his neck and finding his tongue with her own. Kissing Link was a vastly different experience to kissing with Ganondorf; their size difference being the least of the dissimilarities. Ganondorf was far more aggressive in his advances, always eager to pin her down and have his way with her, while Link was more reserved, more open to letting her lead. Though sometimes, Ganondorf had no choice but to relinquish his control, she thought with delight. Tonight would be one of those times.

As if he’d read her mind, Link slid a hand down into the small of her back, and pulled her off Ganondorf. The kiss grew deeper and darker, and then somehow she was on her back, a firm bulge pressed between her thighs. When he rocked his hips into hers she moaned into his mouth, and beneath Link’s chuckle there came an irritated grumble and a rattle of chains.

The hero pulled back and grinned at her, then leaned in to nip at her ear. “Someone’s getting impatient.” He murmured, sounding amused, and Zelda snickered in agreement.

“Indeed. Shall we take care of him now?”

Link grinned and rocked up on his haunches, holding out a hand for her to take. She did so, and he pulled her upright so they could both smile down at the bound Gerudo.

“So.” Whispered Link. “What do you want to do first?”

Zelda grinned, then slipped off the bed. “I have to get something. Keep him occupied.” She called over her shoulder as she padded through into her bathing chambers, searching through the drawers for a particular item.

Finding it, she then returned to find that Link had tightened Ganondorf’s chains, attaching him to the bedhead and forcing him to move up the bedding further. Link was currently straddling her husband’s waist and was kissing him furiously. She smiled as she climbed onto the bed besides them, content for the moment to enjoy the show as she placed her items out of Ganondorf’s sight. Periodically, the Gerudo would tug on his chains, as if he’d forgotten he was tied up, in a clear attempt to take control of proceedings. Instead, Link was in charge, his hands in the other man’s hair, pulling back slightly with a grin whenever Ganondorf tried to take over, then taking his lips once more. It was almost funny, she mused, how these two men, destined to fight to the death lifetime after lifetime, were in this life reduced to a battle of teeth and tongue.

Zelda left Link to his own devices, turning her attention to Ganondorf’s waist, where she traced a hand over the prominent bulge in his trousers. She teased him for a little while, stroking and gripping his cock through the fabric, and then, as she heard his groan, muffled as it was by Link’s mouth, she began to unlace his pants.

Ganondorf inhaled quietly as Zelda’s nimble fingers wrapped around his suddenly bare cock. _When did that happen?_ Link’s tongue danced with his once more, stealing his attention away, the small bite of pain as the Ordonian gripped his hair only heightening his arousal. He was now officially torn between enjoying what his lovers were doing, and wanting to take control; Ganondorf always privately objected to being tied up on principle, but usually, the pleasure wrought from his body by the two Hylian’s was enough to deter him from breaking free immediately.

Abruptly, Link pulled away, looking down at Zelda with a grin, who was still employed in stroking his cock firmly. They must have had some sort of silent conversation, because they switched places. Link’s warm mouth soon encircled his cock, making him gasp and twitch his hips upwards, and Zelda crawled up to slide her tongue against his. She kissed him soundly, and his hands flexed inside their restraints; he wanted badly to remove her nightgown, but he couldn’t. Ganondorf couldn’t help his growl, and she pulled back slightly to raise a questioning brow.

“Take that off.” He growled, with a significant glance at the lace covering her breasts. Zelda grinned and gripped his beard, pulling his mouth open slightly.

“Oh no.” She breathed, letting her tongue dance over his lower lip. “You have to say _please_.”

Ganondorf rolled his eyes and was rewarded by a sharp bite to his lip for his troubles.

“Say it.” She threatened, and he scowled at her.

“Fine. _Please_.” He relented. Zelda’s gaze immediately cleared, and she kissed him softly, running her fingers lightly over his chest before she rocked up on her knees, taking the hem of her wispy nightgown between her fingers, and drawing it up her body achingly slow. It seemed an age before her nipples were revealed, and by now, Ganondorf was having serious trouble in concentrating on his wife’s lovely form as Link took most of his aching cock deep into his throat.

Link grinned through his mouthful of cock, moving with the Gerudo male as his hips twitched in time to his own movements. He had one eye on Zelda as well as she pulled her nightgown clear, admiring her smooth skin and shapely form. A deep groan echoed from the top of the bed, and he smirked; Ganondorf could be quite intimidating with his aura of power and his overtly unconscious masculinity on display; both in the bedroom and out. The hero quite liked having the chance to control Ganondorf for a change; while he was often unsure if he’d be game enough to do something as bold as _restrain_ the Demon King on his own, Link sure was glad Zelda was such a bossyboots in the bedroom, for Ganondorf, with his soft spot for his wife, was more than willing to let her have her way with him. 

His gaze wandered over the items Zelda had gone to get, and grinned, picking up the bottle of oil and releasing Ganondorf’s shaft in the same movement, to the obvious dismay of the Gerudo King. By this time, the Queen was seated astride the King’s face, her head thrown back in pleasure as her hands gripped the headboard. Link felt somewhat evil as he pulled a few pillows closer, forcing them under the Gerudo’s hips for leverage. Thoroughly coating his hands in oil, Link began to stroke the other man’s cock until muffled moans could be heard from beneath Zelda. Then, Link employed his secret weapon, teasing Ganondorf’s entrance with the fingers of his other hand.

Link’s breath hissed through his teeth in a silent chuckle as he saw the big man’s form tense, and then, as he breached the tight entrance, saw the jerk of his shaft that told him exactly how much he liked it. He spent a long while stretching Ganondorf out, and then, when he deemed the other man ready, he pulled his fingers free and unlaced his trousers. Link had to bite back a groan as his fingers dripped oil over his cock, and the set about ensuring his hard length was thoroughly slickened in the stuff, before he put himself in position, and slowly pushed his way in. A long, low groan greeted him at that, and Zelda looked over her shoulder to smile at him, thought at the moment Link was incapable of smiling back as he slowly but surely buried his cock in the Gerudo’s warmth.

Gripping Ganondorf’s thighs for leverage, Link began to thrust, burying himself deeper with each movement, then, as he met Zelda’s eyes as she watched over her shoulder with interest, he beckoned her closer, motioning at the King’s currently unattended cock. Her eyes glowed with excitement and need as she cracked a knowing grin, then moved off her husbands face. Ganondorf didn’t quite seem all that perturbed at her movement; his jaw glistened with her juices, but as his brows drew together and he blinked hard at the ceiling, Link knew his mind was on other things. Zelda leaned in to capture his mouth, and the hero revelled in the feel of her lips against his. He still couldn’t quite believe his luck; that the King and Queen of Hyrule would choose him – _him!_ – to share their bed. He knew, technically, that they thought he was worthy because of his Triforce, but they were royalty. He was just a farmhand with the luck to be blessed by destiny. He frowned slightly and put the thought out of his mind, focusing on the sensations enveloping his cock. Zelda pulled back then, and with a grin she slipped astride Ganondorf’s waist, grinding her ass against his shaft, and for the moment, Link happily admired the view of a large cock sliding between her cheeks. Tiring of her languid movement, she lifted herself up and came down again, obscuring the Gerudo’s cock from view as she took him inside her with a high-pitched wail. There came an answering grunt from Ganondorf as he thrust his hips up, lifting Zelda up again and disrupting Link’s rhythm.

Ganondorf felt as though he were about to expire. His heart was about to explode through his chest, he was covered in sweat, and sensation bled under his skin. Link entered him deeply, hitting his sweet spot once more, and his eyes nearly rolled back in his head. When the Gerudo King saw what the two Hylian’s were doing next, his eyes nearly fell out all together. Zelda was leaning back against Link’s chest as she rode his own cock, making him grit his teeth as her tightness gripped him firmly, but what had his attention was the hero’s hands on her breasts, teasing and tugging her nipples into high peaks. It was quite a riveting sight. He was thoroughly enjoying Zelda’s little squeaks and moans of pleasure, mingling as they did with Link’s groans and his own grunts whenever the hero hit that particular spot deep inside. He was doing it quite frequently, he realised dimly, tugging at his chains and cursing the lack of his hands. What he wanted was to seize Zelda’s waist and speed up her movements; these bloody restraints meant he had to suffer through her torturously slow pace.

Gritting his teeth, Ganondorf thrust his hips up firmly, making Zelda cry out, and then she leaned forwards to brace herself on his abdomen, a wicked glint in her eye as Link’s hands lowered from her breasts to her hips. There seemed to be unspoken agreement between the two Hylian’s – he could feel it crackling in the air around them, as all of a sudden they both sped up their movements. Link thrust against him hard and fast, finding that maddening _spot_ each time, and, as Zelda sped up, bouncing atop him with the hero’s hands guiding her movements, he was dangerously close to climax.

Zelda grinned as Ganondorf groaned and lifted his hips with increasing regularity. She could tell from the look on his face, the way he pulled at his chains, and the low Gerudo oaths that fell from his lips that he was close. Looking over her shoulder, she made eye contact with Link.

“Harder, Link.” She whispered. “He’s almost there.”

A knowing glint in his eye, Link nodded and released her waist in favour of seizing Ganondorf’s thighs as he slammed his hips forwards. Zelda lowered a hand to her sensitive clit, gritting her teeth as she began to massage it firmly, heightening the pleasure she felt. Her breath shortened as she felt her release approach, and she let out a broken groan as she ground herself down hard, seating his cock deep inside her.

Link chuckled harshly as Zelda’s head tipped back to rest on his shoulder, enjoying the sounds tearing from her mouth. Ganondorf was beyond anything else, he noticed, hearing the steady stream of muffled Gerudo pouring from his lips; it was a sure sign the King was about to lose control when he forgot his Hylian.

Zelda went first, her body stiffening as a scream of pleasure was wrenched from her lips, her hips undulating madly. Link thrust hard against the Gerudo, and apparently it was too much for him to take, for his hips jerked up, lifting Zelda into the air as he let go with a loud groan. That left Link, and his breath shortened as Ganondorf’s climax made his body clench and ripple intoxicatingly around the hero’s shaft, driving him over an edge of his own. Link let himself sag against Zelda, the two of them using the other to prop themselves up as Ganondorf panted to himself beneath them.

He pulled himself free of the Gerudo slowly, listening to the last sigh of pleasure escaping the other male’s lips, then helped a rather dazed Zelda down. They collapsed in a huddle besides Ganondorf; Zelda kissed him lightly, and ran a hand through his hair, making Link flush slightly. There came a decidedly annoyed rattle of chains, and then there was a wrenching groan of tortured metal as the Demon King ripped his way free of his restraints.

Link stared, feeling a little perturbed as he always did whenever he was faced with proof of Ganondorf’s immense and superhuman physical strength; no ordinary man could tear his way through cold steel as though it were paper. Zelda merely wrinkled her nose.

“What did you do that for?” She asked, moving to climb into her husbands lap. “We were going to let you go in a moment.”

Ganondorf merely raised a brow. “A moment too long, I fear.”

Zelda sighed in disgust, making herself comfortable as she leaned back against him, pulling his arm around her waist. “You’ve ruined a perfectly good set of shackles now. How am I going to explain that to the Captain of the Guard?”

Link raised a brow as he took Ganondorf’s proffered hand, letting the big man tuck him against his side. “I think you mean ‘how is the Captain who borrowed them in the first place going to explain that to the keeper of the store?’”

Zelda giggled slightly, and Ganondorf chuckled unrepentantly. “Well, you did chain me up at your own peril.” The Gerudo said, seeming quite unperturbed. “Maybe you’ll think of that next time.”

The Queen twisted in the circle of her King’s arms. “Next time? Do you hear that, Link? He wants there to a be a next time.”

Link snickered as the Demon King rolled his eyes in disgust. “You two had better watch yourselves-” He threatened. “-or I’ll tie you _both_ up instead.”

“Ooooh, scary.” Said Link, grinning at the same moment Zelda gave a tinkling laugh.

“I hope that’s a promise, dear.”

“Oh, definitely, my Queen.”


End file.
